Broken
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Um... Ok this is a whole MIMI-centered fic. It's really Angsty and Dramatical. Deals with family problems. I hate summaries just read ok? Couples: Mimato, Takari, & Taiora. Have fun reading! R


::Camera turns on to living room::

Danielle: Ok this is a MIMI-centered fic.

Mika: Why is she so special all of a sudden?

Mimi: Cause I am her favorite!

Mika: YOU WISH!

Tk: Shush, Simpsons are on ::stares back at TV::

Danielle: ::Turning back to Computer screen:: OK… ANYWAY if you don't like MIMI, please turn back now. Couples are Mimato, Takari, and Taiora hintings. At the end defiant Taiora. So yeah…

Tk: Say the disclaimer…

Danielle: ::glares:: I DO NOT own Digimon or their characters. I DO own the plot and the poem. The one thing I truly love is the poem. Hehehehe It took less then ten minutes to write it..

Tk: ::Shakes head::

Mimi: I sooo AM!

Mika: You sooo aren't!

Tk&Danielle: SHUT UP!

I am coming home.

Even though I am broken.

No one is going to tell me I am wrong.

I am no one's little girl.

I'll understand if you want to be alone.

Mimi walked through the crowded streets of New York. Not knowing where she was going, or how long it would take her to get home. _'What is home? I mean it's a place where you know there will always have protection. Where there are always people there with their arms open wide. But I don't have that. My house is always cold. There's no love, no protection, not even open arms.' _

Mimi continued to walk to the gigantic apartment building. She made her way to the top floor and gently opened the door, careful not to make a sound. Ever since her parents had moved her to New York, everything had gone wrong. Her parents always fought, the house was always empty and cold. She hadn't been able to make a true friend. And she missed her real friends so much she stayed up half the night crying.

She walked in and placed her stuff in the hallway. She then walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She drank it down quickly and then ran to her room. 

Once in the room, she jumped on her bed and lay down, listening to the soft melody from downstairs. _'Oh how I miss you guys. Jesus if I had one wish, one wish at all it would be to go home. Where I belong to see them… to see him. It's so unfair!'_ Mimi turned over and cried softly into her pillow. 

An hour or so later Mimi was awakened by the sound of the front door slamming. She jumped up and ran to the desk, pretending that she had been doing her homework. Her door creaked open.

"Mimi dear?"

"Yes Mom…?"

"Have you been doing your homework?"

"Yes mom. I'm almost done."

"I saw your bag in the hall."

"I know. I need my history book, which doesn't have to be brought to school."

"Oh… Ok. Well dinner will be done soon."

"Is daddy home?"

"Um…" There was hesitation in her mother's voice that made Mimi look at her mother's face.

"What?"

"No… your father isn't home yet."

"Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes to help set the table."

"No, no it's ok, I can handle it." Her mother gave a faint smile then disappeared behind the closing door. Mimi watched the spot where her mother was and then turned to the blank paper on her desk. She had learned to do her homework at school, giving her time to think at home. She fixed her desk up slightly and then went back on her bed.

"Mimi DINNER!" She heard her mother shout. She got up the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

She sat at her usual seat as her mother came in with drinks. Her mother sat nervously and began clicking her nails on the table.

"Hello!" Mimi looked to the front door to see her father coming in.

"Hello honey. How was work?" Her mother asked. Mimi bowed her head. She figured after there small talk a fight would develop. 

"Hard. I can't believe that weasel Mike. Damn him. I just don't understand anything anymore. How was your girls' day?"

"Oh fine, fine. I went to the beauty parlor. Didn't get my hair done or anything I went with a friend." Her father nodded. Mimi gave a faint smile; maybe tonight there wouldn't be a fight.

"How 'bout you pumpkin?"

"Pretty good. Nothing dramatic happened."

"That's my girl. Take the good with the bad." Mimi smiled even though she was slightly unaware of what the hell her father was talking about. 

The family continued dinner in silence. Until Mimi's mother brought up a sore subject for her father.

"Honey? I was thinking about moving to California again. I just think it would be better." There it was. California. For the past few months Mimi's mom had wanted to move to California where her family was. Mimi's dad didn't take to kindly to the idea.

"I told you we aren't moving unless my job tells me too."

"But… I want to move!" Mimi's mother stood up and slammed her fist on the table. "I am so goddamn tired of just doing what you want me too! I am a grown woman! Mimi should be able to experience everything I had! You're just a selfish bastard!" Mimi stared with wide eyes. She saw her father staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Mimi, room. NOW!" Mimi hurried up from the table and ran to her room closing the door. She leaned against it as she heard the muffled yelling. There was a loud shattered. And the sound of a slap upon a person's face. She heard her mother scream out and something else break. Then after a pause, with lowered yelling, the front door slammed. Mimi opened the door to see her father kneeling on the floor in tears. He was looking at the front door, until he brought his hands to his face.

Mimi closed the door and leaned up against it once again. She fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest and began crying. _'Why can't I just be home?'_

Why am I crying?

I've seen this all before.

The way you look at him,

The way he looks at you.

I have to be strong.

Even though you're gone,

I don't want to shed a tear.

But he's crying, and I am dieing.

I want to go home,

But I am broken.

Mimi walked out of the gate into the open airport. She gave a sigh as she saw two of her friends coming towards her.

"MIMI!" The red headed girl yelled as she gave Mimi a gigantic hug. Mimi smiled and returned the hug. The second person a tall blond leaned down and kissed the girl with fury and passion. Mimi returned the kiss fully. When the kiss was over they made there way to the luggage area.

"Oh Mimi. I wish I could tell you how much I've missed you!" The red head gushed quickly.

"Sora! I mean I think I could relate not seeing my best friend in the WHOLE world!" Mimi giggled as Sora hugged her again.

"How's your family?" The blonde asked. Mimi stood for a moment as images filled her head. "Mimi?"

"Huh? Sorry Matt. They're fine… just fine. How's Tk, and Kari, and well everyone?" She smiled.

"Oh there fine. They've missed you too." Sora smiled. 

"I've missed them too." Mimi smiled.

After getting to Matt's apartment, where Mimi would be staying for the time she was in Japan, Mimi greeted all her friends and spent about three hours with all of them. Mimi slipped into her pajamas and went under the covers with Matt.

"It's been a long day." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around her small frame.

"It's been a long life…" Mimi mumbled.

"Hmm…?" Matt said as he looked down at her.

"I said 'Your exactly right'." Mimi smiled.

"I thought so." Matt kissed her cheek and then settled into bed. 

Mimi stayed up as she had done for several nights. Just staring at his face. The way the moon hit it, giving it an angelic glow. Mimi gently caressed his cheek. _'He's so beautiful. Oh Matt I love you so much. But how could I love such a person when for the past months I've only been around hate. Tell me. I wish I could understand, how you can love someone but still be able to hurt her. It's just not possible.'_ The tears soon began to develop.

The next morning woke up in a cold sweat. She had, had a nightmare and just wanted to be held. She turned to next to her. But Matt wasn't there. Mimi turned pale and searched around the room.

"Matt? Matt! MATT!" Mimi began shouting. She began to cry as she rocked back and forth. Her knees were drawn up to chest. And she was shaking lightly.

"Mimi?" Matt ran into the room. He watched as she gently shook back and forth. "Mimi what's wrong?"

"Where were you?" Mimi sprang into his arms and began sobbing.

"In the kitchen on the phone with Tai. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. You weren't there! Don't ever leave me!"

"I won't. I sware." Matt said as he rubbed her back, and allowed her to cry on his bare shoulder. A look of concern appeared in his eyes.

After everything had calm down, Matt and Mimi made their way to the park, hand in hand.

"Yo! Love birds!" Matt turned to see Tai and Sora at the old soccer field. Mimi waved slightly and let go of Matt's hand, to run to her best friend.

"Mimi!"

"Sora!" The girls collided in a huge hug. Tai began jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

"Yay!!! Girl TIME!" He shouted as Sora and Mimi smacked him lightly on the shoulders.

"Hey Man!" Matt said and high five Tai.

"Yo! So do you guys want to go get pizza?"

"No. I keep telling you I don't like pizza." Sora said as she glared at Tai.

"Right… Do you two want pizza, and you a salad?" Tai gestured to the group. Sora lightly smacked him and began walking down the field. "Sor—aaaa!" Tai said grabbing his stuff running after her.

"Better catch up!" Matt said grabbing Mimi's hand.

At the pizza parlor, the foursome was enjoying their pepperoni pizza, except for Sora who was eating a garden salad.

"So Meems, why are you in Japan?"

"Cause I missed you guys!" Mimi smiled towards Tai.

"Yeah but you haven't said anything about your parents coming down or anything." The word parents, as in something plural, struck Mimi like an arrow. 

"I… um…" Mimi hesitated. Flashbacks of her mother yelling and throwing dishes. He father grabbing her wrists. Her mother screaming. The front door slamming invaded her mind.

"Mimi…Mimi? Earth to Mimi!" Tai said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh I am sorry I guess I just blanked out."

"It's ok." Tai said as he settled in his seat, still giving Mimi a disturbed look.

"No seriously I am sorry. I haven't quite been myself."

"Don't worry Meems. We all have those kind of days." Sora smiled as she continued to eat her salad.

"Yeah your right." Mimi said slowly eating her pizza.

Am I in your memory?

Are you thinking about me?

I know I moved on.

But I still can't get you out of my thoughts.

I have a new friend, he's doesn't get it.

All I want is to see you.

And tell you I am broken.

Mimi sat watching the rainfall outside Matt's bedroom window. She let out a long sigh. _'I wonder where she is. I wonder if she misses me… or daddy? I wonder if I am in her thoughts. Does she have dreams where we're a family again, or nightmares about their fights? Is she sleeping alone, or has she found another man's arms. I wish I could talk to her. Be able to look into her eyes and know what she's thinking. It's my fault. If she hadn't wanted me to grow up where she grew up then daddy wouldn't have gotten so upset. They must hate me. I tore them apart.'_

"Mimi?" She turned to look at Matt in the doorway. "What you thinking about?"

"Oh just stuff… why?"

"I saw you in a daze, a little worried I guess. I haven't seen you call your mother or father at all this week. Don't you think they're worried?" Matt asked.

Mimi sat and turned back to the window. Dishes crashing, the sounds of someone being hit, the sound of your mother's cries, and the sounds of your father's harsh voice. Visions of the front door slamming, and watching as her father cried out.

"No… they're fine. I'll call sometime next week." 

"If your sure?"

"I am sure." She said and turned back to the window. Matt shook his head and came up to Mimi and began rubbing her shoulders.

"I am going over to Tai's. Want to come?"

"No. I am fine."

"Ok… Why don't you take a nap? You look tired."

"I'll try." Matt kissed her cheek and then walked out of the room. Mimi heard the front door gently close. Shivers ran up and down her spine.

Mimi tossed and turned in her sleep. She began squirming out of the blankets. Images were filling her head as her nightmares continued to take forms. Her parents fighting and yelling. The red vase, the one representing their love falling to the ground into a million tiny pieces. Her mother's angry voice. Her father's stubborn tone. The sound of a slap. The sound of silence, and then the front door slamming shut. 

Mimi abruptly sat up. She was sweating heavily. She looked around the darkened room, the lights were off the window was still open though. She watched the rain fall for less then a 

second.

"Matt? Matt!" Mimi realized he wasn't home yet. She silently began to pray and rocked back and forth once again. Her breath became quick and short. She soon began to hyperventilating. The sound of the front door slamming and her fragile father's voice crying out echoed in her brain. "Daddy? Daddy! I am here. I'm still here daddy." She began whispering to herself. She rocked back and forth whispering the same thing over and over again.

"Mimi… I am home." She heard the front door close and footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. 

"Matt!" Mimi, for a second time that week, sprang into Matt's arms. 

"Another nightmare?" Matt felt her head nod on his shoulder. He brought her closer, and held her tighter. "Oh god. I am sorry Mimi, for not being here. What happens when you dream them? What are they about?"

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Mimi mumbled into his shirt. Matt just tightened his grip. He felt the need to hold her as close as possible.

Mimi looked up at Matt as he scanned the park for Kari, Tk, and Davis. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom, and the park liked gorgeous.

"You're sure there coming?" She asked. Matt looked down and smiled.

"That's what he said on the phone. But this is Tk; nothing, ever really, is a defiant thing." Matt smirked.

"True."

"Mimi! Matt!" Tk, Kari, and Davis came running up the long bicycle path. Tk was holding on to Kari's hand, and Davis was ahead by a few inches.

"Hey you guys made it!" Matt said as the three teens made it to the bench, where Mimi sat."

"You guys look all grown up!" Mimi said in awe.

"Come on we're only a few years younger then us. Beside I want to know what its like being 17!!" Kari smiled.

"Ask your brother!" Mimi laughed.

"I'll rephrase that. I want to know what it's like to be a 17 yr old, from someone like me."

"I gottcha!" Mimi and Kari laughed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Matt asked.

They all sat watching '40 days and 40 nights' with Josh Hartnet. Kari and Mimi were all for the movie. Davis decide it wouldn't be that bad. But Tk and Matt were totally against it. But after the little puppy eyes from their girlfriends and they were hooked, lined, and sinker.

"Do we have to sit through the entire thing?" Tk whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yes! Now shut up!" Kari whispered back.

"I'll give you anything you want." Matt was still trying to bargain with Mimi.

"All I want is you, next to me, watching this movie." Mimi slyly smiled.

"I hate you." Matt crossed his arms.

"Love you too." Mimi said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Once the movie was finished the five friends made their way to a restaurant, not to far from the theater.

"Hmmm… I am hungry." Mimi said tightening her grip on Matt's arm. Matt looked down and smirked.

"Ok. Guys food?"

"YES!" Davis and Tk shouted at the same time. Kari stood and lightly smacked Tk, then nodded her head.

"Ok then. Food." They walked in and got a booth towards the back.

"Hmmm… What are you having Kari?" Mimi asked from across the table.

"I don't know. You?"

"I am think about the shrimp pasta. But it's so big. Want me to get it and we'll share?"

"Defiantly." Kari smiled. Matt smiled too. He was happy that their meals weren't going to cost him a fortune. Back then he realized that their were still the boys.

"I want the roasted Garlic dish."

"I want the salted flounder."

"How about the mugoo-guy pan?"

" Nah. The Lobster!!"

"YEAH!" Matt suddenly just had an urge to drink water. Tap water.

I am turning into you.

I didn't think it was possible.

But look at you, and look at me.

It's true.

Did you think I could be you?

Did you think you be saving me from you?

It's ok, I am not sorry.

I want to go back, back home.

But I am broken.

Mimi stood staring at the letter on the table. The familiar curves of the e's, the t's, and the l's. The way a heart accented the I's in her name. The pink ink, down to the pink flamingo stamp, made Mimi shiver.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Matt said ready to pick up the letter.

"Don't touch it!" Mimi yelled and she hit his hand away.

"Mimi?" Matt said, hurt in his voice. Mimi turned to look at him. Her face was in shock that she had hit him. She stared at him. She suddenly saw her mother with her hand on her cheek. And her father staring at his hand, which was shaking. Mimi saw her mother whispering. She looked back to Matt. He's lips were moving but nothing was coming from it. Mimi began to hold her head and backed away.

"No I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. Don't hate me. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me. I am so sorry. No I am sorry." She began shaking her head as her backside stood erected at the wall. Matt watched as she mentally became unhinged.

"Mimi? Mimi!" He shouted as he walked to her. Her eyes shut tightly.

"No I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I am sorry." Matt took her by the shoulders. And shook her gently. Mimi's eyes opened and she stared into his eyes. She fell into his embrace. "I am so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder/

"Mimi. You have to tell me what's wrong? How can I help you, if you won't let me in?" Matt said as his hand moved up and down her back.

"You can't…" She was cut off by more sobs. Matt just looked at the wall and held her tighter.

"I wish I could take away the cause of your pain. I wish I could just for a minute feel what you feel."

"I know… I know." She continued to just cry in his shoulder.

"Mimi opened the letter." Matt brought her back, so that he could look at her.

"No." She backed away. "No! In that letter are all my hopes and dreams being burned. The confessions of my mother. Her sins, and her guilty conscience. I don't want to open it. I don't want anything to do with her. She's the one who left! She's the reason I am crying, and daddy isn't here anymore! She might have been physically abused but nothing compared to the mental pain that I was caused! I am tired of seeing her break the vase. My father hitting her. She was throwing a priceless antique and then the silent argument. And then the front door closing. Seeing my father cry out. He was broken! And now he's gone! He made a mistake! And so did she! But since I don't have my father anymore, she is the one to be punished. Not him and NOT ME!" Mimi fell to the floor sobbing into her hands. Matt stood still digesting the information.

He stared down at her. He then got on his knees and pulled her closer to him. He just sat in the middle of his kitchen kissing her head and mumbling things like 'it's ok' or 'it's not your fault.' He could only imagine what had happened. He could almost hear the vase breaking. But nothing, and he knew this, nothing would make him feel the pain she felt seeing her mother leave and her father break down.

"Mimi, I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"And have you think I am some pathetic loser who it just a pity party waiting to happen?" Mimi tried to say clear enough.

"I would never, ever think that. About anyone. Especially you." He said. She moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"I am sorry. I came to Japan because two months ago my mom left. Daddy just died… mentally that is. I couldn't leave him. I came home from school and found him in his bedroom with haggard breaths. I rushed him to the hospitable. They couldn't save him. He overdosed on some kind of medicine. I could have died. So when you called me that day. I jumped at the chance to come. I didn't think she'd find me." Mimi said having calmed down to a talking state.

"Mimi, you should have come to me." Matt said looking at her.

"I should have. I didn't, but I should have." She said, bowing her head. Matt looked at her and lifter her chin so that the were staring at each other. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Mimi kissed back as the tears slowly started to roll down her cheek.

Later that day, Sora raced up to the bench on top of the hill where her friends sat.

"Mimi!" Sora yelled. Mimi looked at her and smiled.

"Sora!" Mimi and Sora embraced. _'At least she still sees my façade.' _Mimi let go and watched as Tai came puffing up the hill.

"How the hell can you run up that?" He asked.

"All those salads." Sora smirked and looked at Matt and Mimi. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing." Mimi lied. Matt looked at her. 

"Oh really? I mean I haven't talked to you in like a week. You have to have something more to say then nothing." Sora said, hands on her hips.

"No, not much more then nothing." Mimi smirked as her best friend gave her a dirty look.

"Such boring friends we have." Sora smirked to Tai. Who had found a seat on the grass and had fallen into a light nap. "Is the whole world against me?" Sora looked at Mimi and Matt.

"Only part of it." Matt laughed.

"Yuck it up, you shuck." Sora said folding her arms. Matt just grinned back at her.

"I think I will. Ha—ha—ha." Mimi began laughing, waking up Tai who tumbled down the hill.

"Oops!" Mimi said as the rushed to the edge. After a long pause they heard Tai.

"I am ok!" 

It's been forever since you left.

A hundred, thousand years.

At least that's how it feels in my memory.

It's been a while, since we had a girl-to-girl talk.

And it's been a long time since I got your last letter.

But just for all time's sake.

I am doing fine. I got my own life.

Got my man, got my friends. But I don't have you.

And I want you here, or I go there.

The wind blew quickly. The house was cold, and damp. Mimi sat on the couch, in her own sense of daze. _'It's been three months since she left. A month since he died. And a week since you told Matt. You would think you be able to get over those nightmares by now.' _A voice much like Mimi's kept telling her. It was true though. The nightmares still came. Not every night, but every other night or so. Mimi would wake up and find Matt still sleeping peacefully. She learned to go outside on the balcony and just watch the sun come up and sneak back off to bed. Of course she would cry, but only silent tears. But there were still those nights, where she wake up and need the protection on her boyfriend. 

Matt through all this had been supporting as he found fit. Which was being at her side all hours of the day. But even Matt figured out that he wouldn't be able to help her.

"You want me to see a what?!" Mimi shouted from the bedroom. Matt who had safely, decided to tell her while in the living room, cringed slightly.

"A therapist Mimi."

"Are you out of your mind?" Mimi said coming out with her left black Italian heel, in her hand. Matt seeing the heel backed away.

"No, and neither are you. But… I feel that you need to talk about what happened to someone who knows what they're doing." Matt said. Mimi looked at him and put down the heel.

"Fine. Do you know of one?"

"I could one last night. Her name is Dr. Ivory Post. She's very good to what I am told."

"Oh, and who said?" Mimi said arching her brow.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Tai. He went to a therapist last year."

"Why?" Mimi said getting concerned for her friend.

"He has his reasons. But I want you to go tomorrow ok. I'll wait in the waiting room for the whole hour and a half if you want." Mat said coming closer to her.

"I'll go don't worry." Mimi said silently.

The next day Mimi sat in the oak office. She was feeling a sense of nervousness. A few minutes later a young woman walked in. Her brown hair was tied back, and her hazel eyes were hidden behind oval rim glasses. But her warm smile welcomed Mimi.

"I am Dr. Ivory. You must be Mimi." She said with a soft, caring voice.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you it's quite nice to meet you too." She smiled and sat behind her desk. "Now, I was talking to your escort outside, Mr. Ishida. He says that you have been experiencing nightmares of your mother's absence, and father's death. Correct?"

"Well, my nightmares are of the fights that they had. But the nightmares are generated from my mother's leaving and father's death."

"I see. Ok then. Care to start at the beginning."

"Um… sure…" Mimi paused to get her thoughts in order. "I guess it all started the day my dad announced we were moving to New York. He came home and began yelling with so much joy, that he got a promotion and we'd be moving. I was only slightly excited by the news. I really didn't want to move. My mother was the one who didn't like the idea. So at dinner that night she brought up something about moving to California. My dad told her we were moving to New York and staying there unless he was promoted again. My mom got really angry. The next few days she spent over $50,000 on stuff. I don't even want to know what she bought. My dad and her had this huge fight. I could here it from all the way upstairs. I heard something break, and then a slap, and the my father apologizing. I felt scared and alone.

A week or two later we had moved into our nice cozy, New York apartment. Everything had been going smoothly. The didn't have another fight for a month and a half. But then one night my mom came home at around 3 o'clock in the morning. There was alcohol on her breath. My dad was trying to help her, but she said that he only made time for her when it was good for him and threw a bottle at him. I heard the bedroom door close. When I looked outside into the living room, I saw my father sitting on the couch staring into space.

Then it was the abortion. My mom was pregnant, but didn't want the child. She went behind my dad's back and got the abortion. After that their relationship went down the drain. No matter what happened, my father somehow turned it into a bad thing. So when they fought my mom would break thins and my dad would yell, and I just be in my room leaning against the door.

"Tension began filling into the rooms that they were in. You couldn't be in the same room with them without feeling their silent glares. My whole world was filling up with hate and dishonor. I began going to visit relatives/friends during vacations. Praying that when I got they wouldn't have killed each other off. You see I stopped believing that they get back together. Who wouldn't?

Their final fight was about three and a half months ago. It was over moving to California. I was sent to my room. I heard muffled yelling, and then something breaking. Later I found that the thing that broke was my mother's and father's wedding vase. After she threw the vase down my father slapped her. But before he could apologize she threw something else, I guessing at him, and then after trying to reason. She walked out. I figured she come back the next day or so. But daddy knew other wise. The last thing I remember that night is opening the door and seeing my father kneel on the floor calling to my mother. And then him crying. I closed the door to my room and leaned against it with my knees drawn to my chest. Sobbing. Daddy over dosed… killing himself. And then I ran away to Japan. Trying to hide. But I can't. My dreams won't let me." Mimi had tears rolling down her face. She looked to see Dr. Ivory also trying to hide tears.

"I am sorry Mimi. That is a lot to handle at the age of 17."

"And last week I got a letter from my mother."

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"I understand why you didn't. But Mimi in all honesty, that letter might be the thing that will pull you out of this. That letter might tell you something you need to hear."

"But…"

"Now Mimi you have to be strong. Have Mr. Ishida open it for you. But you have to read it."

"You think it can cure me?" 

"It might not help you but it will defiantly help. Now I want to see you next week. Just to check up. If your still having trouble with the nightmares. I subscribe some sleeping pills. And leave it in your hands to take it or not. Ok?"

"Yes Dr. Ivory."

"Call me Ivory. Now you have about ten minutes left anything you want to talk about?"

"Yeah… How do you save a broken family?"

I only know of a broken life.

You never gave me anything else.

And maybe you planned this from the beginning.

Maybe you planned it before you left.

All I know is the house is gone.

He's been long since dead.

And bills are stacked up.

I want to go home.

But I am broken.

Mimi and Matt sat, at the kitchen table. Mimi nervously clicked her nails on the table. Matt watched her carefully.

"Mimi do you want me to open the letter for you?"

"No I want to open it. And read it."

"Ok… take your time." Matt said leaning back into his chair. Mimi's nails continued to click on the table.

"Ok I am ready." Mimi said taking a deep breath. She slowly opened the white envelope. She took out the folded piece of paper and stared at it for a minute or two. She then began reading it aloud.

"Dear my darling Mimi,

How have you been my darling? It's been about three months since I last saw you hasn't it? I am sorry that you had to hear that fight, and probably walk out of your room to see your father in that state. But I am not sorry for walking out. For closing the door and never coming back. And you can't blame me. I wasn't a perfect mother or a perfect wife. I married your father right out of college and had you. I never got to be free. And even after you were old enough I still was not free. So in New York I had decide to leave. I had been planning to leave and divorce your father from early on. I had planned it where I was able to say goodbye to you. I wasn't going to take you. One because I needed my freedom, and two you need a home. I am traveling and going places. You need to get an education and have a stable life. Maybe after college we can see each other and go on a mother/daughter trip around the world. And reintroduce ourselves to each other. But for now I think it's better if you're with your friends in Japan. I am sorry to hear about your father. Just don't blame yourself. I am sorry. Mimi, I am truly sorry. But I am young, I am vulnerable, I need to be free. And a husband, and a house, bills, a family. I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't your father who made me want to leave nor was it you who got me thinking about leaving. It was the way I lived. I am sorry Meems. I better go Carlo is waiting for me. I love you honey. Don't ever think I don't love you. Good-bye Mimi.

Love, Mommy

Ps: I didn't a return address, I don't have one yet. Haha. So I'll do the writing ok? Bye."

Mimi placed down the letter and sat down. She looked to her right, which was the window, and then to her left, which was Matt.

"You ok?" He said getting up to kneel in front of her.

"She wanted to leave…" Mimi said still in shock. "She wanted to get away from daddy from the beginning. She had this all planned out from the beginning!" Mimi began shouting. Sobs took over her body. Matt brought her to kneel with him and began hugging her. "Matt she planned everything from the very beginning."

"I know."

"What kind of mother does that?"

"A mother who doesn't deserve someone like you to call her own." Matt said. Mimi just nodded her head against his shoulder and began to cry.

"I hate her so much." She just continued to sob.

I just want a normal family.

With a normal house,

And normal life.

But I am broken.

I am just broken…   


Several years have passed since Mimi read her mother's letter. And a lot of things have happened. Mimi and Matt got married two years after the letter. They finished college and both have great jobs.

Matt is a music producer at Murder Inc. Records. He just got done signing a rap star, a singer, and group to the label and is making a lot of money. Mimi became a famous model for Drama Star Model Co. They also had their first child and adorable little girl named, Serena.

"Mimi!" 

"Matt stop yelling! I am downstairs!" Mimi said from the kitchen. Matt came into the kitchen smiling.

"Sorry… I thought you were with Serena in the play room."

"And watch Barney. No…" Mimi gave a disgusted look. Matt began laughing.

"Yeah your right. Tai called he wants to make sure we're still going tonight."

"I would never, ever miss my best friends engagement party." Mimi said stirring the cake mix in a bowl on the counter.

"I didn't think you would, so I told him to count on the three of us." Mimi smiled. Matt began massaging her shoulders. "Your so beautiful when your cooking."

Mimi smiled and gave him a kiss. "I guess I'll have to cook more often then." Just as they were about to kiss again the phone rung.

"If that's Tai, I'll kill him." Matt said picking up the phone. "Hi Sora… yeah hold on." Matt hand the phone over to Mimi.

"Hey You!… Yeah we're coming… Yes… Yes… ok three?… two… That's fine. Don't worry… I'll call Yolei later… I know I am… Bye-bye." Mimi hung up the phone and smiled. "I love her sometimes."

"That's exactly how I feel." Matt smiled going back to kiss Mimi. They shared a small kiss.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Matt dropped his head as her heard his daughter scream from upstairs.

"I'll get her." Matt said putting his hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Thanks babe." Mimi said continuing to stir the mixture in the bowl.

The doorbell rang. Mimi looked up from her stirring and placed the bowl down. She smoothed her apron and pushed her hair back, from her eyes.

"Coming." She said as she made her way to the door. She put on a smile and opened the door. A medium tall woman stood with a smile on her face. Mimi's smile disappeared. 

"Mom?" 

You could have come home.

But your broken… your just broken…

Danielle: Soooooo? Did ya like it? Hate it? Come on TELL ME!!!

Tk: In so many words R&R please.

Mimi: ::sticking out tongue::

Mika: ::sticking out tongue::

Danielle: ::Shakes head:: ANYWAY ok so it's not exactly what I usually write. And I also left it in a very interesting cliffhanger thingy. But I mean it wasn't that bad right??? Right?

Tk: Jeez….Danielle leave the people alone and let them review.

Danielle: ::glares:: Ok if u got any questions just leave it in the review. Ok so….Um also abt TILWY a.k.a. No One Else But You I um have HALF the chapter done I just have to like sit down and have a good imagination session with it. I might be able to get it out soon enough. He-he.

Tk: I am putting you all out of your misery. Bye-bye!

Danielle: BYE! 

Mika: ::Tongue sticking out at Mimi:: Mye-mye!

Mimi: ::Tongue sticking out at Mika:: Mmy!

Tk&Danielle: BYE! ::Camera goes black:: 


End file.
